The Other Side
by LyricsToLifeContest
Summary: Young Bella, who works at a front desk in a hotel, has been fighting her feelings for valet, Jasper, for months. Will she finally be able to get to the other side of this friendship?


**Contest entry for Lyrics to Life Contest**

**Title: The Other Side**

**Pairing: Bella/Jasper **

**Rating: M **

**Word Count: 4,227 **

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Young Bella, who works at a front desk in a hotel, has been fighting her feelings for valet, Jasper, for months. Will she finally be able to get to the other side of this friendship?**

* * *

"I need my Hyundai pulled around please. The valet ticket number is 6749. Thank you."

Mr. Newton hung up before I could let him know I'd have valet pick up his Santa Fe as soon as he got back from taking his current vehicle. Mr. Newton was always a crass old asshole whenever he was here.

I hated having to deal with his near constant leering…it was as infuriating as it was unsettling.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie from its base, pressed the button and spoke with a clear smile in my voice, "Desk to valet – as soon as you get that car parked, I need Mr. Newton's Hyundai brought down. He just called down so I'm assuming he'll be walking off the elevator in a few minutes. You know how speedy he is so you might want to run."

I heard a husky chuckle come through the crackling static, "Roger that. Has he been leering again, Desk?"

"Of course," I giggle – unable to control myself in situations dealing with my best friend, "when is he not?"

Jasper growled into the speaker, the sound going straight to the pit of my stomach, "Would you like me to accidentally curb check his baby?"

I made a shocked sound to him before laughing again, "It's not that serious, Valet. And I need you to take good care of his vehicle so that you'll still have a job come tomorrow. I don't know what I would do without my favorite valet driver…"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes at me.

At that moment, Jasper jogged in through the automatic front doors to our hotel. The sun shone behind him like a back light…illuminating him – the rays bouncing from his blond waves.

I admit…I may have drooled a little bit.

"Bells?"

My eyes snapped back to focus on his crooked grin and I blushed in embarrassment as I realized he was looking at me, holding his hand out, "Wha…?"

"Mr. Newton's keys, please."

"SHIT!" I cursed loudly as I snatched the keys from the pegboard and tossed them to his capable hands. He automatically caught them like we'd perfected this move for years.

In truth, we kind of had.

He'd been my valet, my accomplice, my best friend for the better part of ten months. I loved spending time with him…I loved…him.

I hated that I loved him but the heart wants what it wants. Ugh.

I watched as he gave me a wink before sprinting for the door again, no doubt going for

Mr. Newton's SUV.

I sighed as I watched his muscles bunch with each stride. The things the vision of this man did to me should be illegal.

Just as the old crotchety asshole stepped off the elevator, I heard Jasper squeal tires around the corner. I watched in horror as Mr. Newton flew to our roundabout where the valet parks the cars. I had to force myself not to giggle as Jasper tossed the keys to Mr. Newton in such a carefree fashion that Mr. Newton was left speechless. He wasn't fast enough and the keys bounced from his fingertips and clattered noisily to the asphalt.

I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that Mr. Newton was beyond incensed. He bent over stiffly to grab his keys and made a mad dash to the Santa Fe where he revved his engine in anger before pulling out into traffic gingerly.

I stifled my giggles again as Jasper came jogging back into the lobby with his famous lopsided grin in place, "What? I didn't curb check it or anything…and the cheap bastard never tips for shit anyways. Plus, no one leers at you…but me…"

He trailed off suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows and leering at me in such a way I wished he was being serious.

Things had started to become tense between us the past few months. I couldn't place why or what had changed but there was this underlying tension between us and I had no idea what I could do to fix it. He was looking at me weirdly and some jokes that we used to play around with were now pretty taboo.

I knew what my problem was – I was in love…I just wish I knew if he really had a problem too or if I was just projecting my crap…as usual.

I had a bit of an issue with blowing situations up in my head…it never was nearly as serious in real life.

"Jas," I giggled blushing profusely, "don't joke – it's not nice. You could get a girl's hopes up for nothing."

His smiled faded just a shade and he looked at me seriously in the eye, "I would never joke with you like that, Bella. I'd kill any man who looks at you the way I do."

My mouth went instantly dry…and my eyes watered. I swallowed a few times before my mouth finally stopped trying to replicate the Sahara Desert.

I opened my dumbstruck lips to speak when the phone rang.

"Damn it!" I groaned in frustration.

_Hell, at least that came out clearly. _

The amusement in his eyes made me narrow mine in annoyance.

The rest of the shift flew by quickly…with very little time for interaction between the two of us – much to my chagrin. When we were able to interact with each other we would have seemingly innocent contact…I'd hand him the keys and his hand would linger on mine for just a few seconds too long to be appropriate. When he handed me back Mr. Newton's keys, he held my fingers in his caressing just the tips for long moments.

My poor heart felt like it was going to go into convulsions soon if he didn't quit flirting with me and the butterflies in my stomach brought me dangerously close to throwing up all over him several times. I felt like a teenager all over again with her first crush. My hands were constantly sweaty, my face consistently flushed. I was perpetually mortified.

As much as I'd like to say I didn't understand what was so special about Jasper that would frequently turn me into a schoolgirl, I knew that I'd be lying.

Jasper was everything to me…he had a heart of gold, was fiercely protective, funny as hell, adorable, laid back, super attentive…so sexy…and he was someone that I could tell anything to, knowing that no matter what I told him, he'd always be there for me and never think anything less of me.

He constantly kept an eye out for me because he knew that I didn't handle confrontation very well. Early in my career at the hotel, like maybe my second week, I had a confrontation with none other than Mr. Newton.

I remember it so clearly. I had stepped out back for a quick smoke while it was slow – leaving Jasper at the desk to handle any phone calls. Jasper was our only valet/front desk. I had just taken a drag from my cigarette when I felt hands on my butt. I was still really new and didn't know anyone there long enough to have them putting hands on my ass so to say I was beyond horrified would be the understatement of the century. I whirled to see my assailant and came face to face with the most hideous old man I'd ever seen.

I suppose in his day he might have been handsome but time had not been nice to him…either that or God finally decided to make his outside match his inside.

We had exchanged words. Mine were said politely in anger – especially when he basically called me a whore.

Apparently working for the front desk at a hotel makes me a call girl as well.

His exact words?

"Every clerk has her price, baby. What's yours?"

Asshole.

I went back inside shaking in anger and a touch of fear. I had never really been treated like that by someone at a hotel. There had been misunderstandings before but no one had ever stooped to the level of actually laying hands on me.

Jasper had taken one look at me and asked me what had happened. I told him a brief overview of what occurred and he was immediately on the phone with our General Manager. He demanded the permission to kick Mr. Newton out on his ass. Our lovely GM in all his awesomeness *eye roll* told him that we couldn't kick him out without warning – only serving to piss Jasper off more. Jasper slammed the phone down and stood fuming until the geriatric bastard came back into the lobby. When he rounded the corner Jasper walked right over to him, punched him in the nose, gave him a LOUD warning not to touch me again and walked swiftly out the front door.

Thinking back now, that may have been the moment I fell in love with him.

**JPOV **

I was so excited that I was finally going to tell Bella how I felt tonight! I had done everything I could to make her swoon. She'd been mine for months – she just didn't know it yet.

_Now or never Jasper! _

**BPOV **

Back in the present I leaned against the desk idly twirling my hair around my finger while my mind took me to places where Jasper and I could be together.

I hadn't heard him approach me but suddenly strong hands grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against a very hard male body.

I struggled for only a moment until I heard Jasper's husky drawl in my ear, "Relax, Bells. It's just me. Shame on you for twirling your hair like that. It drives me crazy."

I trembled in his grasp – his nearness making me lightheaded.

Just at that moment, my relief, Jacob came strolling through the door. I'd never been so happy and devastated to see him in my entire life.

"Jas! Man!" Jacob's booming voice echoed through the lobby, "Get away from my girl, dude."

I felt the growl go through Jasper's chest before I heard it, "Shut up, dickhead – she's not your girl."

"Back to being the possessive asshole again, I see."

My head swam, my vision becoming hazy.

I was beginning to sag against his body. I couldn't pull enough air into my lungs.

He wasn't holding me too tightly – just the opposite in fact. His fingers needed to tighten some or otherwise I was sure I'd face plant on the desk.

My weak voice croaked out roughly, "Jas…catch me…"

"Wha…"

At that moment, my knees gave out.

Thankfully, Jasper's hands caught me under my arms before I could damage myself or any equipment at the desk. He laid me down on the carpet gently before I saw his much panicked face fill my vision.

"Jesus, Bells…are you okay?"

I couldn't prevent any of the words that came pouring from my mouth, "Too close, Jas. You were too close and I couldn't breathe. I love you so much Jas. It makes my chest hurt sometimes and you were just too close…I'm so sorry."

Amusement danced in his eyes, "I love you too, Bells."

I shook my head fiercely as my voice clouded up, "No. Not like I love you. I can't not love you. God, Jas, I've tried so hard to not love you but I simply can't. Oh my God. I'm going to have to quit now!"

Confusion clouded his features, "Why would you have to quit?"

Tears began to run down the sides of my face, "Because I just told you I'm in love with you! I can't work up here with you knowing that you know. Oh God…I'd have to look you in the face every day."

He chuckled and help me sit up, "Bella, come with me to the dining room. It's empty, I have a surprise for you and obviously we need to talk."

My heart began to trip hammer at the thought of him telling me that I was just some silly girl. I didn't want to have this conversation with him. I wish I'd have gone with my initial idea of writing him a letter rather than waiting for the moment when my brain and mouth weren't in complete control. Not only did I spill my guts to Jasper – I'd went and done it in front of Jacob. I'd never live this down.

Not only would I have to quit this job, I'd have to change my phone number and join the witness protection program…

I got to my feet with Jasper's hands on me the entire time.

He turned to Jacob, "Dude, we're going to be in the dining room – try to make sure that no one comes in…I need to calm her down."

Jacob gave him a dark chuckle before waving us away and logging into our computer system.

Jasper pulled me flush against his body and walked me carefully up the few stairs to the dining area. The lights were low thankfully. I knew my face had to be eight shades of red from being this close to Jasper's body – especially the subtle hardness that was resting against the small of my back.

My heart sped again, just in the thought of what it was.

I wobbled just a little before Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to him and leaning down to my ear, "Bella, baby girl, you're going to have to concentrate on not passing out again. I need you to be fully coherent for the talk we're about to have…so breathe."

I concentrated on breathing in and out slowly, feeling my ribs expand each time pressing the bottom of my breasts against the tops of his arms.

_This isn't helping God damn it! _

He let me go with one of his arms and pulled me tighter to him with the other. The hand that had let me go was now gently pressing over my eyes.

I let him guide me where ever he needed me and I felt his lips brush my earlobe, "Okay Bells, sit down carefully. There's a chair directly behind you. I'm going to push it with my foot until it touches the back of your legs, okay?"

I nodded, unable to say anything with him still so close – his spicy cologne filling my nostrils. I breathed him in for a few short seconds until I felt the chair lightly bump the back of my knees. I sat down gingerly and waited patiently, still breathing slowly.

After a few moments of complete and terrifying silence Jasper's hand slowly left my eyes. I sucked in a breath at the sight before me.

The table that I was sitting at had a single red rose in a vase in the middle and before me lay the best looking ice cream sundae I'd ever seen…my mouth began to water immediately.

"I stopped by the Soda Shoppe a few minutes ago for this. I know how much you love a pineapple sundae with extra whipped cream and cherries from there. I need you to know that I do pay attention to everything you have ever said to me. Every small hint you've ever given me."

My eyes misted up for a moment and I gulped noisily to swallow the lump that was rapidly growing in my throat while I waited for him to continue.

"Bells," he stated simply, "I've known about your feelings for me for a while now…you've not made it some big secret. I think I've felt the same way just as long as you have. I haven't said anything because I didn't know if you'd regret doing anything with me…I don't want our friendship to suffer. I see now that my silence has brought suffering to us both."

He got a spoonful of the sugary sweet concoction and brought it to my lips, "I want so much with you Bella. I can't imagine not having you in my life but I can't let this go on like it has been. I've never meant for you to endure as much pain as you have lately."

I allowed him to place the first spoonful into my mouth and groaned as it immediately began to melt and combine on my tongue. I licked my lips to remove any remaining sugar and smiled at the brazenly dark look on Jasper's face.

"Is it good babe?" he murmured huskily, "It looks tasty."

I hummed contentedly in my throat as I watched with heavy eyelids as his face inched closer to mine. His lips brushed mine a few times before they stayed gently against mine. The contrast between his warmth and my cold mouth was jolting and I gasped.

My lips opening to his was all the invitation he needed and swept his tongue across mine, taking in the taste of the lingering sweetness.

I groaned as he pulled away from me, taking away the one taste that I found I loved more than the taste of the sundae.

When I finally opened my eyes – I gasped at the fevered look in his eyes…what this man was feeling was a fire that threatened to consume both of us.

He lifted the full spoon to my mouth again, gingerly dragging the melting concoction across my lips before crashing his mouth to mine – taking in the sweetness.

I moaned into his lips, his answering groan reverberating in my belly. He swiped the rest of the sundae to the side – damn near coming across the table at me.

"We need to go…now!" He murmured huskily, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the rows of valet keys.

He scanned the rows until a wicked smile graced his face. With his free hand he snatched a set of keys I recognized immediately, digging my feet into the carpet, bringing us to a screeching halt, "Jas, that's Mr. Newton's baby! What are you doing?"

Jasper innocently wiggled his eyebrows at me before giving me a sinister snicker,

"What? I have to park it…I'm terrified of any of the thugs that could be lurking around in the parking deck."

His eyes became perceptibly darker as he pulled me to him in a flash against his body; kissing me deeply before wrapping his arms around my waist and hoisting me over his shoulder – careful to keep my skirt from exposing me.

I did everything in my power to keep my giggles and screeching in…there was no point in getting caught by random guests who would be disturbed by my noise.

As Jasper jogged out the back door, I felt the slap of the icy wind on my face – immediately making me regret what we were about to do.

Running across the street, he kept caressing my ass; warming me from the very depths of my body. He never set me down until we were in the elevator where he eyed me hungrily, attacking my mouth with his in anticipation of the doors opening.

As soon as the elevator announced our arrival and the door slid open, Jasper grabbed my hand and made a mad dash for Mr. Newton's vehicle – the lights flashing as he unlocked the door with the remote.

We climbed in, both breathless and panting. Jas gave me no time to recover, smothering my lips again as his hands made short work of the buttons on my work shirt. The feel of his hands on my overheated skin made me instantly break out in thick goose bumps. He pulled back to take in the sight of my pink lacy bra, the catch of the breath in his throat making my nipples immediately harden, as if on command.

"Bella," he murmured, "this is better than I've ever dreamed."

I giggled; unable to stop the sound from leaving my lips…if only he knew that even my wildest dreams couldn't live up to what was currently happening.

He raised his eyebrow but stayed completely silent, unhooking the clasp of my bra and allowing the straps to fall from my shoulders. He immediately noticed the goose bumps on my flesh and turned the car on, allowing the heat to blow gently across my skin.

"Jas," I whisper as I close in on his lips, brushing them gently with my own, "I've dreamt of this moment for months now…my dreams have never done this justice."

He gingerly lifted me, pulling me across the console and gearshift, settling me on his lap.

"Bells, I wanted our first time to be special but I really can't wait for the moment when I can get you to a bed – please tell me that you're okay with this…"

His fingers did delicious things to my breasts as he implored me with his eyes to allow this moment of indiscretion.

Instead of answering him, I tugged my skirt upwards and pulled my panties down to the floorboards, letting them drop completely from my feet.

"Jas," I whispered, my voice almost whining with the desperate need I felt in that moment, "I need you inside me so badly…"

"Lift up, baby," he groaned as he angled his hips and lowered his pants and boxers.

I lifted up and almost at once felt the soft tip of his manhood at my entrance. I gasped, lowering myself onto him – filling me in the most delicious way.

As soon as I was fully seated on him, I leaned back against his body and allowed his hands to roam freely against my bare skin.

"Bells," his tension-filled voice strained against my ear, "I need you to move, darlin'. If you don't, I'm worried I may fuck you so hard that I'll hurt you. Take control, love."

Empowered by his words, I experimentally shifted my hips; rolling them a few times – listening carefully to the sounds the beautiful man underneath me was making. His pants, groans, breaths and moans encouraged me to move faster on him – grinding more deeply onto his lap. He was touching places inside of me no one else ever had.

After a few short minutes Jasper began to thrust into me from his position, ever urging me on as he kept going fully inside me. His thrust in addition to my grinding on him was coiling a band inside of me and I found myself chasing the tightening of that band. I wasn't dumb but I was a bit naïve and had never experienced an orgasm with a man – all previous boyfriends only lasting long enough to piss me off.

"Bella," Jasper panted, reaching around to rub my clit, "darlin', I can feel you tightening on me. I need you to cum, baby. I'm going to lose it soon and desperately need to feel you cum before I do."

His words were like a switch for me – I flew over the edge with abandon, moaning his name as I felt a rush of warm leave my body; completely drenching Jasper's cock.

"Goddamn baby," he growled through gritted teeth as he pulled me fully onto him, pushing himself as far into me as he could. I could feel him twitching inside of me, the feeling not unpleasant.

I groaned one last time before getting out of the SUV on legs akin to those of a newborn baby deer.

The loss I felt inside of me was crushing – I was waiting wearily for the other shoe to drop and for him to tell me that this was all he wanted from me. My mind was whizzing a mile a minute and it took me a few moments to see the few tears on Jasper's face, illuminated only by the street lamps on the top of the parking deck.

_I knew it! He's about to tell me that this was a mistake. _

I raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say the words.

His next action surprised me.

He pulled me to him, resting his tearstained face against my belly, "Bells," his voice pleaded, "please tell me that you don't think this was a mistake. I can't bear to go back to the friend zone with you. If you need to, move in with me but don't say this was wrong and we have to go back to the way we were."

"Jas, I would never tell you that this was a mistake. Sharing this with you will forever be my favorite memory."

He raised his beatific face to me smiling, "Mine too babe. It'll be a hell of a story to tell our kids one day…"

I snorted and giggled loudly, "You, sir, will not be telling our kids about how I rode you in the front seat of our most difficult guest's vehicle!"

He winked, stepping out of the Santa Fe and grabbed my panties from the floorboard. "I think it'll be good for the old bastard."

Before I could ask what he meant, Jasper hung my still wet panties from the rear-view mirror, closed the door and locked everything up tight.

"Babe, we've officially made it," he said giddily, throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"We've made it where?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

He scoffed in his throat like I should know what he meant, "Obviously to the other side of the friend zone!"

I laughed as we walked back to the elevator, feeling wildly optimistic about the new life that sprawled out before me.

* * *

**Song: The Other Side by Jason Derulo **

**( watch?v=byp94CCWKSI )**


End file.
